


Feels Like the First Time

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never done this before." Ronan glances up, catching Adam's eyes when he asks, "You?"</p><p>"Only with girls." When Ronan makes a particularly unflattering gagging noise, Adam rolls his eyes, though he can do nothing to fight back his smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like the First Time

The feeling of Adam coming around his fingers is addictive, Ronan has found. He's still fully clothed, perched behind an entirely naked Adam, carefully sliding his fingers free of the other boy's tight, clinging heat.

 

"Ronan?" Adam's voice is soft, his chest pressed to Ronan's bed, ass in the air, thighs spread invitingly. "When is Gansey supposed to be back?"

 

It takes Ronan a moment to gather enough attention to answer, one hand still poised at the small of Adam's back. "Few hours, I guess," he eventually says, clearly reluctant to pull away. "Why?"

 

"Do you wanna fuck me?" Even as he asks, Adam looks nervous.

 

"Yeah." There's nothing Ronan can do to mask the disbelief in his voice. "Yeah, I do."

 

"Okay." It's a bit of a relief, Adam thinks, to hear Ronan sounding so nervous. At least he's not the only one. Honestly, there's no call for so much nervousness. He and Ronan have done everything else. They've been together for months now, and it seems fitting that-- Adam's train of thought derails when Ronan kisses him over his shoulder, warm and soft and wanting.

 

Whisper-soft, Ronan asks, his lips brushing Adam's as he speaks, "You sure?"

 

"Positive." Pushing onto his hands, Adam curls his arm back around Ronan's neck, keeping him close. "I want this." He brushes his lips against Ronan's. " _I want you_."

 

Clearly hesitant, Ronan pulls back, one hand on Adam's hip as the other presses long, slick fingers inside again. "Can't be too careful, right?" he says, mostly to himself.

 

Though Adam gives a soft moan at the feeling of it, he's soon reaching back to grab Ronan's wrist, saying, "Enough."

 

"What?"

 

"I'm ready, Ronan." Their eyes meet over Adam's shoulder, blue on blue, and Ronan shivers against Adam's back. " _I'm ready_."

 

A nod, a kiss to Adam's lower back, and Ronan pulls away again, shucking his shirt and his jeans and his boxers. "On your back," he says to Adam, breathless already. "I wanna see your face."

 

Though said face flushes bright pink at the mere suggestion, Adam does it just the same. He gives a startled yelp, the sound cracking into nervous laughter when Ronan takes hold of his thighs and drags him farther down the bed. "I'm nervous," he suddenly says, before he can stop the words from coming.

 

"Same." Ronan's thumbs rub soothing circles into Adam's skin as he speaks. "Never done this before." He glances up, catching Adam's eyes when he asks, "You?"

 

"Only with girls." When Ronan makes a particularly unflattering gagging noise, Adam rolls his eyes, though he can do nothing to fight back his smile.

 

Sliding his hands up to Adam's hips, Ronan says, "Say it again." It's strange to hear him sounding so uncertain.

 

Propping up on his elbows, Adam says, as certain as he can, " _Fuck me, Ronan_."

 

Giving a minute nod, Ronan spreads Adam's thighs, giving his own cock a fond squeeze before he lines himself up with Adam's pretty little hole. "Brace yourself." It's half a joke.

 

As Ronan gingerly presses into him, Adam's head drops back, a soft whimper catching in his throat. His hands dart down to clasp at Ronan's wrists.

 

Gently, Ronan pulls one hand from Adam's, tangling their fingers together and pinning their joined hands to the bed. This feels incredible, and Ronan's only managed to slide the head in. To distract himself, he focuses instead on squeezing Adam's hand. The contrast between them is lovely: Ronan fair and soft, Adam calloused and sun-golden. Licking his lips, Ronan glances up to Adam, asking, "You okay?"

 

"Yeah." The breathlessness in Adam's voice sends a shiver racing up Ronan's spine, and their fingers tighten together. "Yeah, keep going."

 

So Ronan does, pressing deeper with slow rocks of his hips, working in one inch at a time, Adam's fingers squeezing around his. It takes a while, fighting himself the entire time, to get deep enough that his hips press to Adam's ass. Adam shivers against him.

 

Swallowing nervously, Adam says, "This feels..." He trails off, releasing Ronan's wrist to grasp at the pillow beside his head, using it as leverage to roll his hips down against Ronan's. "Feels weird."

 

"Weird-good," Ronan asks, doing his best to keep his hips as still as possible, "or weird-bad?"

 

"Weird-good, definitely."

 

"Good." Slowly, carefully, Ronan pulls his hips back, and when Adam nods his assent, he presses back in again. "Can I...?"

 

"Faster," Adam agrees, freeing his hand from Ronan's and pulling the older boy down for a kiss.

 

When their lips meet, Ronan breathes a soft sigh against Adam's mouth, one hand lifting to tangle into dusty hair, and Adam shudders.

 

It still feels strange, Adam decides, but there's something incredibly _right_ about it, about having Ronan so close, as close as they could possibly get. Adam shivers again, twining his arms beneath Ronan's, fingers digging into the tattooed skin of his back. When Ronan moans into his mouth, his hips buck, riding his cock against Ronan's stomach.

 

With a slick, wet sound, Ronan pulls back, one hand at Adam's hip, the other gripping his cock, working him with slow, practiced strokes. "Feel good?"

 

Adam licks his lips, nods. He can't bring himself to speak. His hands dart down to Ronan's waist, pulling his lower body closer, fucking his cock up into Ronan's encircling hand. His eyelashes flutter for a moment, and then his head falls back, a long, low moan spilling past his lips.

 

"You getting close?" There's desperation in Ronan's voice, his hips working faster, his rhythm faltering.

 

"Yeah." Adam licks his lips again, darting his eyes up to Ronan's. "Kiss me?"

 

And of course, Ronan does, lips warm and soft against Adam's, hands tight at his hip and his cock, his own hips bucking hard. Arching his back, Adam slides one hand along the back of Ronan's neck, pulling him closer, the other hand joining Ronan's around his cock.

 

" _Adam_."

 

The sound of his name on Ronan's lips sends a shudder racing down Adam's spine. "Ronan?" he asks.

 

"Do you want me to...?" Ronan rolls his hips for emphasis.

 

"Inside," Adam says, his voice breathy and desperate. "Cum inside."

 

A low growl, and Ronan does.

 

This feels strangest of all, Adam thinks, warm and wet and wonderful. He shivers.

 

Struggling for breath, Ronan asks, "You want me to suck you off?"

 

It's a tempting offer, but Adam shakes his head, saying, "Just--" He moans.

 

Ronan's fingers thread into Adam's hair, pulling his head back and all but claiming his mouth, rough and possessive, but clearly sated.

 

It's when Ronan bites down on his lower lip, his hand tight around Adam's cock, that Adam cums, heat streaking up his chest and Ronan's, both struggling for breath.

 

Adam is the one to pull away first, running his hand through his own hair, the other playing in the white coating his stomach. He gives a quiet whimper when Ronan pulls out, leaning forward to run his tongue along Adam's stomach and up his chest.

 

When they kiss, Adam can taste himself on Ronan's tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Pynch! Does this count as an official induction into the Raven Cycle fandom?
> 
> Oh, but, man, it's hard to write gentle smut! I'm used to really, really rough sex, and this sorta fic is so opposite of it… Good practice, though! This was actually written for an anon on Tumblr who wanted some first-time Pynch. I love requests so much. Seriously, if there's a TRC or Captive Prince fic you wanna see, just lemme know! I'm up for most anything! 
> 
> Also, the title comes from the Foreigner song of the same name, because I prefer music roughly the same age as Gansey's car.
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
